I, Jazmine Dubious, Am Not a Dummie!
by Simply18
Summary: Jazzy and her dad move to Baltimore City after a nasty fallout of her parents' divorce. As Jazmine starts school she has a huge misunderstanding with a bad rep DJ. Now her life spirals out of control as rumors spread about her being a "Dummy". How will she cope with new found added stress? Beware of my mind, it may become m-rated in a teen rated fic *OCs I
1. What Happened?

I, Jazmine Dubois, am NOT a Dummie!

**Typed by IshabellaSwag17**

_To the unlucky Jazmine Dubois, high school is a hellhole where your mistakes marks you forever..all because of one stupid guy..._

**Tom Dubois, Attorney of Defense of Court Law, has been battling custody of his child for over half a year now. Jazmine and her father had to leave the peaceful Woodcrest home due to money shortage and inability to afford to pay off the house, in which indicates that most of Tom's money had been collected and "owed" to his ex-wife. Tom's ex-wife, Sarah Dubois, filed for a divorce and wanted full custody of their only daughter, just after taking away his money and home. And because of these nonstop stresses of taking care of himself and his child, and the drama of the affair his ex-wife (well she's still his wife) had been in, it has affected his work life. He had been put off on one case, where the mother of a deceased child was on trial for 1st degree homicide, by simply using ineffective "reasoning" for why this monster of a mother was innocent. When the long trial was over, and the court ruled her "not guilty", he then outburst against that notion, immediately putting him on long-term suspension. Now he has to look for job that was well-paid, and efficient for both their living. There was a chance, most likely, that he would lose his job.**

Now she wants to take away Jazmine's life, too?

"_You're such a weakling!" _

And abandon Tom with nothing left?

"_Sometimes I wish you were a different person."_

…Abandoned for some other man?

"…_I wish I had born a child with a stronger man…"_

Has she given up on this family?

"_I'm afraid that, the more time she spends with you, the more pathetic she becomes."_

"_Just like her father; the biggest crybaby ever."_

* * *

_"I_ hate _you...", replied a voice dangerously close to anger, yet regretful and full of self-pity and consuming fear._


	2. Thoughts In the Morning and First Day

_**I, Jazmine Dubois, am **_**NOT**_** a Dummie**_**!**

_Typed by IshabellaSwag17_

_~Jazmine is 14 in this fanfiction~_

_Takes place in Baltimore City; Dubois Family lives in a local apartments close to the city_

* * *

"Good morning, baby girl", cooed an enthusiastic Mr. Tom Dubois, gently shaking the mulatto girl, his daughter, awake.

"….Good morning daddy", yawned a seemingly halfhearted Jazmine Dubois.

Today was the first day of Jazmine's life of reluctantly growing up in an "on-your-way" young adulthood environment. She sat up, stretched, and then slumped as she turned her attention to her smiling father.

"Are you excited for your first day at high school?" her father asked.

"I guess so. I'm kind of nervous", she chuckled lightly as her father smiled warmly. Bent slightly over his daughter's bed, Tom began rising to a straight, standing posture as his hands slips into his pockets. "Aww, don't you worry. I'm sure it'll be fine once you meet some new friends there, not that you have a problem with that." Despite that what her father said was true, Jazmine looked doubtfully at him, and looked down at her sheets to conceal it.

"I don't know…" she mumbled quietly. "I don't know anyone here. It's going to be hard since we're in a different neighborhood and all."

Tom caught wind of her view and obvious melancholy as he too stared at Jazmine's remainder of unpacked boxes. Jazmine then looked out of her small window that framed the early morning bustle of Baltimore City. They lived in a small complex nearby, far southern east of the Inner Harbor toll bridges. Broening Highway apartments; they were living there from now own until Tom finds a suitable home for himself and Jazmine. All he said was, "I know."

"But everything will go smoothly okay? Get ready in about an hour because I'm going to drop you off. You got to be at school by 7:50 to get directions to your class." says Tom as he leaves her room and shutting the door.

"Okay, Dad, I'll be down in... 45 minutes."

Jazmine removed herself from the comfort of her bed. She wanted to get back on it very badly, due to the lack of sleep she had for the past week in a half. All week Jazmine moved, unpacked and cried for days. The deter in her emotions somehow caused her stress and mild, maybe temporary, insomnia. She rubbed her sore eyes, and quenched a stifling burn in her throat that her angry tears left behind. She was now in her own bathroom getting herself together hygienically, mentally, and emotionally to go through the day. After inspecting her pearly whites, and taming her strawberry orange hair in a simple, single puffball, she stared at her mirror to see anything out of place that needs to be fixed. And to her annoyance, pesky hairs on the top of her hair remained unattended. "A little gel wouldn't hurt I guess."

Dressed in mandatory uniform of her school, khaki pants, which hugged her legs, a huge blue school-logo shirt and wearing plain black converse shoes, she walked quickly out of the apartment building with a piece of buttered toast in her mouth and her shoulder pack hitting softly at her side, arriving towards Tom's car, his black Lexus. "What took you so long, Jaz? We're only on the first floor", her father complained while harboring a determined intent to help with his daughter's "perfect" first day; On time, right classes, meet friends, and go home to daddy.

"Hey daddy, you should start driving," she said as she settled herself safely into his car. A few moments have passed and Tom, with his misty-eyed expression, began to fall into his moments...again. The 14 year old mulatto girl found this all too familiar, or similar, to many achievements she managed to accomplish, by hard-work and motivation, in her life. Don't get her wrong; it was much appreciated, but because it was so often, it was bit uncomfortable.

_What's with the sudden expectations?_

* * *

_**(...Flashback quotes...)**_

**"_I'm afraid that, the more time she spends with you, the more pathetic she becomes."_**

**_"Just like her father; the biggest crybaby ever."_**

* * *

"Dad", Jazmine said interrupting her father's daydreaming, "you should start driving. Like now. I'm going to be late."

"Oh! Well we can't have that, now can we?" Jazmine simply turned her eyes sharply, but friendly to an extent of humor and seriousness.

"Right then, let's go get this show on the road, darling." He said said with a corny excitement while turning the keys in the ignition.

* * *

Ah yes, his day had finally come to see his growing Jazmine enter her first year of high school, running off to the pristine double doors, smiling proudly at her parents-er, parent waving to see them off, the feeling of pride for Jazmine's successes were of their, Mr and Mrs. Dubious, success of raising her right, protected from the world and its unholy inhabitants, made many sacrifices, yet there were no regrets said in the process.

This made him a proud father indeed, until an unsettling feeling of worry corrodes upon his bright mood. It was not of Jazmine's intelligence and skills he was nervous about, but it was more based on Jazmine's change in attitude due to the recent divorce, in which was kept in secret until later revealed in a dangerous argument between the him and Sarah. It happened on the day of Tom's "business troubles"; Tom had to talk his wife immediately about his situation about finances and an overbearing stress he carried for 6 months with the divorce. Sarah's lawyer, a sniveling woman, also an acquaintance to Tom's dismay, informed him of her arrival to speak with him because Sarah has plans/meetings with _other important_ people (Sarah's family and the court) about the divorce. Irritated, Tom demanded to at least speak with his soon-divorced wife and not with Genevieve Perkins, Sarah's family lawyer. And so, Sarah arrives, but darkly different and changed.

During their meeting, Sarah acted out of 'diplomacy' to tell her ex-husband about her outrageous deal of Jazmine's custody for her alone. And she wanted it **full.** Tom ended up flipping a coffee table with pent up anger after he just swallowed a world of hurt from her secret affair with a wealthy man, and tried to work out their broken relationship for the sake of their daughter and their marriage. Therefore Tom, as angry and heart-broken as he felt, _was _still in love with Sarah.

However she "lost love for" him and wants to be with her other. After JUST fighting about the divorce issue, unbeknownst to Jazmine, coming up extremely short on money for his family living, while at the same time barely grasping the last of his energy working (or living) overnight cases that could take _many days and many nights,_ earning that extra money for him and his daughter to live by, losing stability in making his payments on time, struggling to keep his damn house; He was going to lose it all...and she took them. She Took them all with no remorse, or guilt of any kind.

And...now..._this_ _whore_...wanted more to take...and Tom would be damned if he were to let that happen!

* * *

**_(... Sarah and Tom's awful flashback argument of custody...)_**

**_"I demand _full custody_ of our daughter. Jazmine could turn out to be most likely, if raised by you, to be a weak human being like you._"**

**_"I'm better than this. I'm better than you. "I'm stronger than you. I'm more courageous than you. I love my daughter too much to for letting her grow to such a weakling like you..."_**

**_"I wished you were someone else sometimes, Tom. Every time we talk, touch, and see. Every time we have sex, , you do not have a thing worth my satisfaction. I thought, for my precious Jazmine , that I'd stick around 'till the end to see her grow. But with YOU? It was torture watching you raise our child like some kind of broke-neck, famine chicken. My daughter is determined hardworker; there's a fire is in her, and you keep fuckin' distinguishing it. All because of YOUR "FUCKING paranoia, YOUR FUCKING fears, and YOUR FUCKING COWARDICE ACTIONS!"_**

**_"And you want her to be like you; a selfish bitch of a woman going after money and the control of someone else. We're not both perfect parents! I should have as much as a right as you do to see our daughter, but Ill be _DAMNED_ if you take my only daughter away from me!"  
_**

**_"Sorry Tom", Sarah said with _****_contempt, fully serious. "You are no father...and Jazmine isn't biologically your daughter."_**

**_(End FB)_**

* * *

"_That was a lie_."

"Huh?" Jazmine said abruptly since she wasn't paying any attention. "Well I'm off to school. Wish me luck."

"Alright baby girl!", Tom spoke loudly for Jazmine to hear in front of the student body outside. Some kids paid no mind, while others gave her looks and teasing laughter.

"Oh my God that was _soo_ embarrassing Dad!"

"Get used to it, kiddo. I'll be saying it more often when dropping you off AND picking you up. And its only for a month."

_"Great." _Jazmine then pouts at her Dad, and gets out of the car, almost slamming his door.

"Awww don't pout about now. Have a fantastical day at school!"

Took a 'week' (a month and a half) to type this. Next chap, Jazzy meets Hiro Otomo!

*Chp 2 may be edited in the future*


End file.
